Back To The Beginning
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Canon. RnR?/Saat semua kembali seperti semula.../Sasuke ingat saat ia masuk ke medan perang dan bertarung dengan Naruto, "Aku juga sangat ingin bertarung denganmu"/Saat semua kembali seperti semula.../"Tapi kau tetaplah sahabatku, sahabat yang aku sayangi!"/Dan saat semua kembali seperti semula.../Kakashi tersenyum sumringah disertai lambaian tangan kepada tiga murid kesayangannya.


Aira _Present __fanfiction for seeyou-I'm-hiatus_(?)

"_Back To The Beginning_"

Disclaimer : The fanfiction is ©by Airawliet2327 (Aira Ai) _and_ Naruto ©by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Canon or Semi-canon?, sangat diusahakan agar tidak OOC, Typo(s) tidak bisa ditoleran lagi (_Diusahakan tidak ada typo. Tapi jika ditemukan, mohon maaf_), EYD & diksi masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan pendalaman, Gaje, Ide dadakan, dll.

Pokoknya, **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

~_**All has changed! Back to the beginning over again**_~

* * *

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Entah sudah hari ke berapa ia berada di desa asalnya. Yang jelas, yang Sasuke tahu, dia dibawa ke _Konoha_ setelah kalah bertarung melawan Naruto. Meskipun ia masih bisa melawan, Sasuke tidak melakukannya. Semua sudah jelas bagi Sasuke dan sudah tidak ada lagi salah paham yang selama ini membuatnya berniat menghancurkan desa _Konoha_.

Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, Sasuke kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, di mana ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tewas di depan matanya. Setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya, tersangka pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya bukanlah Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tewas atas keinginan mereka sendiri, merekalah yang membunuh diri mereka sendiri. Itachi sendiri hanya berusaha tegar dan bertindak seakan-akan dirinyalah yang menjadi pembunuh agar Sasuke membencinya.

"_Sh*t_! Kenapa aku mengingat itu lagi!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Memang benar, Sasuke tidak seharusnya mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam dan penuh kesalahpahaman. Hal tersebut membuat rasa bencinya akan datang menguasai dirinya lagi.

Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. Dirinya teringat kejadian—entah—beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana ia masuk ke medan perang sehabis mendengar penjelasan para _Hokage_ dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk bertarung, tapi bukan karena dasar benci lagi, melainkan janjinya di jauh-jauh hari yang lalu,

"_Aku juga sangat ingin bertarung denganmu suatu saat nanti_!"

Tapi ia tidak memberitahu Naruto. Biarkan Naruto berpikir semuanya belum berubah.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat dirinya mengajak bertarung satu lawan satu. Dan yang menurutnya paling lucu yaitu saat Naruto berkata,

"_Aku akan bertarung denganmu dengan satu syarat. Jika kau kalah, kau harus mau ikut denganku pulang ke Konoha."_

Rupanya anak dari _Yondaime Hokage_ tersebut masih bersungguh-sungguh ingin membawa pulang dirinya ke _Konoha_. Ada rasa penasaran di diri Sasuke, hal apa yang membuat Naruto begitu terambisi untuk membawa dia kembali ke _Konoha_? Apakah karena janjinya kepada Sakura?

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tertegun saat Naruto menjawab keingintahuannya, "_Kau itu menyebalkan. Sakura-chan begitu mencintaimu bahkan meskipun kau berkhianat. Aku sangat iri padamu. Tapi kau tetaplah sahabatku, sahabat yang aku sayangi! Dan seseorang tidak akan pernah menjadi Hokage sebelum menyelamatkan sahabat yang disayanginya! Hal itu berlaku juga padaku..._"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto sangat dalam maknanya. Seakan Sasuke adalah benda berharganya yang hilang entah ke mana, dan dia akan mencarinya ke manapun dan sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan menyerah sampai benda itu ditemukannya.

_**Krekk**_!

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat pintu ruang inapnya terbuka. Rupanya itu adalah teman setimnya dulu, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan sebuket bunga yang dibelinya di toko Ino tadi di atas meja samping tempat tidur pasien yang ditempati Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Tulang punggungku masih sedikit nyeri." Jawab Sasuke seraya menatap sinis Naruto.

"Kau _sih, teme_, ngajakin berantem. Kau pikir kekuatanku masih jauh di bawahmu, hm?"

"Hn, memang begitu kenyataannya. Kau masih sangat sangat jauh di bawahku."

Cengiran di wajah Naruto hilang seketika saat mendengar penghinaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya, "Lalu kau pikir apa yang membuatmu sampai kalah melawanku kalau bukan karena kekuatanku sudah menandingimu, hah?"

"Siapa bilang, aku hanya mengalah kepadamu. Tidak berarti apa-apa." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bilang saja kalau kau kewalahan. Akuin aja deh kalau kekuatanku itu sudah menandingimu!"

Sasuke mendecih. Seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, ia berkata, "Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah dan tidak boleh berbohong!"

"_Temeee_!" Ekspresi Naruto berubah lebih sengit. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat bersiap memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura dengan suara menyeramkan. Urat-urat berbentuk sembilan puluh derajat mulai bermunculan di dahi Sakura. Aura menyeramkan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Y-ya, S-sakura-_chan_!" Sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum paksa. Dirinya merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang ekstrim, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sakura kepadanya kemarin-kemarin dan dulu.

"Ch, rasakan itu, _dobe_. Udah tahu di sini ada Sakura." Gumam Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Naruto _no baka_! Sasuke itu lagi sakit dan baru saja sadar!" Sakura bersiap melayangkan tinjuannya pada wajah Naruto.

Kepalan tangan Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tahu dan sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kepalan tangan gadis cantik itu. Dan rasanya sangat tidak enak pake banget!—

"_Oi oi oi_!"

—Tapi, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepada Naruto sehingga mengirimkan seseorang di saat-saat yang menegangkan dan mengancam seperti saat ini.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan ke arah jendela, di mana suara itu berasal.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" Seru Naruto dan Sakura serentak.

Kakashi tersenyum sumringah disertai lambaian tangan kepada tiga murid kesayangannya. Kakashi melompat ke bawah dan berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang Kakashi-_sensei_ lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto, "Sejak kapan?" Lanjut Sakura yang kini sudah reda emosinya. Kakashi memang pencair suasana.

Guru bermasker itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dirinya beralih menatap murid bersurai dongkernya yang sempat hilang bertahun-tahun. Dalam hati ia merasa senang sekaligus bangga. Senang karena Sasuke telah kembali, dan bangga kepada Naruto yang telah berhasil membawanya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi. Namun yang ditanyainya bergumam tidak jelas.

"_Yosh_! Gumamanmu yang tidak berkelas itu kuartikan sebagai 'baik-baik saja' atau 'aku sudah sehat'. Jadi, sekarang kalian harus siap menjalani latihan seperti biasa." Ucap Kakashi dengan lantangnya.

Naruto menatap _sensei_nya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia sangat rindu latihan bersama guru bermaskernya itu. Meskipun Kakashi sedikit menyebalkan karena sering telat, tapi berkat dirinya —dan yang yang lainnya— Naruto bisa menjadi seperti saat ini. Terlebih, sudah ada Sasuke. Naruto tentu lebih senang karena hal tersebut. Ia sudah lama menanti-nantikan menjadi satu _team_ lagi dengan Sasuke dan berlatih bersama.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Kakashi sudah tahu makna dari tatapan Naruto, pemuda itu setuju! "Bagaimana Sakura, apa kau siap?" Kakashi beralih kepada satu-satunya murid perempuannya.

"Kalau aku sih mau-mau aja, asal Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura menatap Sasuke. Tanpa harus menjelaskan lagi, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri, menghindari enam pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. "Tidak mau!" Jawabnya dengan nada cuek.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, emosi Naruto naik lagi. Matanya berubah menjadi bulat putih, serta tangannya terkepal di udara. Dan melihat Naruto bersiap meninju Sasuke, emosi Sakura kembali naik. Sehingga terwujudlah niat meninju Naruto yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kakashi menghela napas lelah. Dia sudah mengira ini pasti akan terjadi jika Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura dipertemukan dalam satu tim lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, dalam hati Kakashi senang dan bangga.

Tanpa disadari keempat orang itu, dari balik jendela seseorang tersenyum miris. Sejak Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang inap Sasuke, orang itu telah berada di balik jendela. Ketika menyadari kedatangan Kakashi, orang itu bersembunyi, dan keluar setelah Kakashi masuk ke dalam.

Dan tanpa disadari orang itu, Kakashi telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

* * *

-**The End**-

* * *

A/N

*Aduh katanya hiatus, kok malah publish fict!?* Aira tangannya gatel ga ngetik fict u,u

Jangan tanya darimana aku dapet bisikan buat fict ini. Ide muncul begitu saja, dan sayang sekali jika tidak dikembangkan (secepatnya), yakan. Ini hasil ide gila seorang amatiran yang terdampar di dunia FFn (?) Aku hanya kepikiran, bagaimana jika Sasuke kembali menjadi satu tim bersama Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura. Mungkin ini sedikit melenceng dari dari _Canon_ aslinya. Yah ga ada salahnya kan berimajinasi :)

Oke ini persembahanku untuk penggemarnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang berharap mereka bertiga kembali menjadi _team seven_ bersama Kakashi sebagai _sensei_nya. Main _Chara_nya Sasuke (Karena lebih banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya), dan _chara_ keduanya _Team Seven_ (Naruto dan Sakura. Kakashi juga masuk) *ga ngefek layaw :3* Semoga suka ya ^_^

Oh iya, tahukah siapa orang dibalik jendela itu? Hayoo, pasti udah ketebak kan. Hehe _Gomenneeee_~

_Jaa_~ *kali ini beneran Hiatus*

_Best Regards —__**Aira Ai**_


End file.
